


Good To Be Home

by faithseed



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Drabble, Other, au reggie gets to go home, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Reggie makes it home after Augustine's defeat and someone has been waiting for him.
Relationships: Reggie Rowe/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Good To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished playing Infamous with my best friend and well i'm sad so I'll be writing lots of reggie fics bc he deserves it. It's just a little drabble but I hope it is good.

_The very moment that he came home, you couldn’t contain your excitement; your fear, your stress and your overwhelming love._

You had been so god damned worried about him and the moment you saw his face, it all came rushing out like a wave had crashed into you, knocking you off your feet. It was almost impossible to leave his side, but of course, you couldn’t have him all to yourself. **  
**

Later on in the day, he took your hand and led you away, back to his home and away from the just as worried and recovering Akomish. Maybe it was written all over your face or in the way your breath caught every time he’d look your way, but you missed him and he noticed. 

You kissed him in a mixture of gentle bliss and deep desperation, savoring the feel of his hands holding your waist and sliding up your back. He’d smile against your lips and let out a low hum as your fingers carded through his hair. And if you had to guess, you’d say that he had missed you just as much.

“Reggie, please don’t leave again. What if something had happened to you?”

He chuckles when you part, his fingers touching your cheeks gently. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on leaving again. At this point, I don’t think I’ll ever want to go back to Seattle.”

You smile at that, although you could only fear what had really happened there. But that all went away when he asked you to stay the night. 

The morning was spent with Reggie’s arms around you, never to let go even had you asked - which you would never dare to. He had told you about his little misadventure in Seattle and how he single handedly took down Augustine, which may have been exaggerated by a mile, but he insisted he really did help. 

And of course you believed him. Knowing Reggie and Delsin, you knew they would help each other out, despite all the bickering and arguing. Reggie wasn’t going to return home without Delsin and by the sounds of it, Delsin wasn’t planning on leaving until he got what he went there for. _Thank the heavens they were now home safe and sound._

“What are you thinking about?” 

You blink and find that Reggie is watching you carefully. He seems tired and a little worn, but he smiles sleepily. You move closer to him as you answer; “You.” 

His hold on you tightens and his lips press softly against your forehead. “Me? I’m right here.” 

“I know.” You whisper, closing your eyes and relishing in the fact. “I missed you.”

“Oh, I know.” He laughs, shifting back to look at you.

Your heart is racing and it hurts, but your hand brushes over his cheek like if you didn’t touch him for even a second, he could disappear in an instant. “It almost doesn’t feel real that you’re here.” 

Reggie nods and he pulls you closer, his lips brushing yours as he whispers, “It’s good to be home.” 


End file.
